Snapshot
Paul Drew Peter Barringer Christopher Wortley |producer = DWB Music Ltd |before = |after = }} "Snapshot" is a song by Riskee, from DWB Music Ltd. It was used for the group dance "Snapshot" in Love on the Dance Floor. Group dance from broadcast Lyrics Shiny lip-gloss photo-shoot Dress me up then peek-a-boo I don’t think so Pin me up and make pretend Twist and bend the camera lens Come on, let’s go We'll Photoshop with air-brush strokes We'll join the dots with dirty jokes We'll show what we’ve got A shameless mannequin Pink petals hide her sins Snapshot Snapshot Wish away my clothes From my head to my toes Dreams of hidden views And it's steamy and it's hot And it just might make the news The camera never lies Gives the world its eyes One little snap, wearing a smile One little snap, soon be on trial Yes, it's a wrap, grab it online We’ll keep it tasteful No more fake once you undress I guess you'll make more showing less One twenty eight pounds in the flesh Clamour for green-screen glamour Pretty hot don't mean a thing Pink bikini on a string There’s more to share Google takes us on a ride Soon the king can't hold the tide It’s everywhere Punters want to see it all Commentators have a ball We'll tighten the knot We all know where she's been We play the game to win Snapshot Snapshot Close enough to taste Run your eyes round my waste Who knows what you'll find And we promise not to peek At the secrets in our minds Yea The camera never lies Gives the world its eyes One little snap, wearing a smile One little snap, soon be on trial Yes, it’s a wrap, grab it online We'll keep it tasteful No more fake once you undress I guess you'll make more showing less One twenty eight pounds in the flesh Clamour for green-screen glamour spoken OK sweetheart. Yea – but - oh that’s gorgeous, Yea, yea. More of that. Can you give me more of that? Yea, Oh that’s great. Oh that’s gorgeous sweetheart, yea. Oh a bit more together Yea, yea, like you did last time, yea. Oh yea, that’s great Yea, OK Sweetheart, that’s good And now, new shot Yea, can - can you? A bit more, stick it out a bit more Yea Pose in the sun Making us bold Don't let her soft skin feel the cold Pose in the lights Just me and you Don't let the shadows spoil the view The camera never lies Gives the world its eyes One little snap, wearing a smile One little snap, soon be on trial Yes, it’s a wrap, grab it online We'll keep it tasteful No more fake once you undress I guess you'll make more showing less One twenty eight pounds in the flesh Clamour for green-screen glamour That's a wrap! Gallery 108 Snapshot (1).jpg 20200129_230552.jpg Category:Songs Category:Songs by DWB Category:Season One Songs Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Songs used in Love on the Dance Floor Category:Dance-Pop Category:Season 1 Group Songs Category:Jazz Category:Electropop Category:Pop